A Center for research training and career development in women's health for obstetrician-gynecologists is proposed. The program goal is to prepare promising physicians for viable and productive research careers. Training will emphasize three research genres: molecular and cell biology; clinical epidemiology; and translational research. Scholars will enter the program following completion of residency or sub- specialty fellowship training. Candidates will be recruited from the University of Pennsylvania and elsewhere by a committee consisting of the P.I., Program Director, Division Directors, Residency Director and Director of Medical Education of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology. Appointment to the program will be based on the assessment of an individual's potential for a productive investigative career. Funds are requested to support a steady state of three Scholars. A Steering Committee composed of the P.I., Program Director and senior faculty will select Scholars and assist them in developing individualized training and career development plans. The program will be divided into two phases: an initial phase of mentored research under the guidance of an established investigator, followed by a second phase of transition to independence. The duration of each phase will depend upon the Scholar's background and specific career development needs. Each Scholar will be assigned a Counselor from the Steering Committee who will, with the assistance of the full Steering Committee monitor the Scholar's progress and serve as his/her advocate. Scholars may elect to pursue a M.S.C.E. in Clinical Epidemiology or a Ph.D. during the tenure of the Scholarship. Terms of appointment will range from 2-5 years. Scholars who obtain independent N.I.H grant support or equivalent of peer review funding will relinquish appointments. An Administration Core will coordinate program activities. A Biostatistics Core will provide Scholars with computing and statistical support for their research projects and development of research proposals. Scholars will participate in a broad academic enrichment program including journal clubs, seminars series, and an annual retreat. The University of Pennsylvania's Center for Research on Reproduction and Women's Health will provide resources to establish independent research programs for Scholars who complete the program and join the faculty of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology.